Red Shade
by peter.obrian1
Summary: A boy has been born with both a gift and a curse follow him as he is found by kumo and raised to be a ninja. Heads up i do not like konoha or at least the civilians there and the other two on the elder council all apart from danzo cos i actually understand why he did what he did so there will be civilian bashing cos i do not like how they treated naruto so callously :)


Chapter 1

Hei ran through the forest he had heard so much about his feet kicking up dust as he led his pursuers to his preffered battleground. Skidding to a stop Hei drew his sword with a flourish as he channeled his power through it causing the edge to glow red as he blocked the kunai of his opponent only for his sword to go through the metal like a knife through butter lucky for the gennin he had enough sense to jump backwards.

Hei span his blade in his hand as the red glow vanished from the blade and he took in the sympol on the gennins head as he rushed him again Hei shook his head before channelling chakra into the floor and watching as the earth infront of the gennin blew up blinding him temporarily as Hei weaved his mastery of his element and threw an orb of lightning at his opponent which struck true and paralysed him for but a second.

The second however was long enough as Hei appeared behind the kid giving his blade a flourish to get rid of excess blood he sheathed his sword with a click as the kid fell to the floor his head seperating from his shoulders a blood erupted from the body and spurted upwards. Hei gave a dark smile as he watched as two kiri nin shot out of the undergrowth in an attempt to avenge their team mate rage clouded their mind and they forgot that he was just one person and was classed as a gennin meaning he would have a team.

Their mistake cost them as they ran right into the traps his team mates had lain around the area explosions littered the area as the were forced to substitute themselves in a particular way lest they be killed this tactic brought them to a particular spot with the explosions dying down they stopped moving as soon as this occured they both felt kunai pierce there hearts as they fell to the floor dead from the surprise attack.

Watching as the two remaining kiri nin fell to the floor dead Hei watched as his team mates checked the clothing of those they had killed looking down he already knew who held the scroll so he dint bother checking this body. He was a member of the kumo ninja village although most people couldn't understand as his skin tone wasn't dark at all no it was more tanned than anything his wild black hair that had silver and red tips shaped his angular face with the help of his bangs which fell infront of piercing red eyes.

Hei wore a single strap flak jacket as was custom in the village of kumo it was coloured black and red around his shoulders he wore a black cloak that had a blue dragon coiling around it while he wore his headband like a belt holding up his combat trousers which were black with lightning bolts on the left leg with blue flames on the other.

Looking at his team mates as they came towards him Hei locked eyes with Amy as she came forward and presented him with the scroll that she had found on the ninja that she had killed. Hei took the scroll that she offered to him before looking at his team mates to see if they had been injured.

Amy and Alicia the twins of kumo they both had luscious blonde hair that fell to their shapely rears their bangs falling just short of the only difference and the only way most could tell them apart their eyes. Amy had electric blue eyes while Alicia her twin had heterochromia her right eye being gray whilst her left was an electric blue.

Amy and Alicia wore identical clothing with a sleaveless white jacket and white meshshirt that had a black tiger upon it they used their headbands in the same way as Hei holding up their trousers which were also white and had black lightning bolts upon the right leg whilst it had blue waves on the left.

"With this scroll we can pass this part of the exam right now if we go to the tower" Spoke Hei quietly gaining the attention of his team mates and friends they all knew what he was thinking but there was a potential danger of other teams being there and lying in wait. It was Alicia who voiced her concern "But what about the other teams how do we know that there not just lying in wait at the tower" questioned Alicia as she looked from Hei to Amy.

Looking at her sis Amy grinned as she spoke in an arrogant tone "Like they would stand a chance against us were the best team in the whole of kumo we have the rookie of the year and the two best kunoichi's in the acadamy on this team of ours they cant stand against us" Grinning at her sister who despite her arrogance actually had the skills to back up what she said she could do. " I guess they wouldn't we do have the most experience considering how long we have been a team and the way we train also were no stranger to killing which is more than i can say for these wet behind the ears gennin" Spoke Alicia in an almost perfect match of her sisters arrogant tone.

Hei sighed as he slapped his team mates upside the head as they started ranting about how much better they were than the other teams that were in the competition were he blamed their sensei he was always quite arrogant and it seemed to have rubbed off on the twins. Amy rubbed her sore head before she glared at Hei with feminine fury blazing in her eyes"What was that for" she all but demanded Alicia nodded her head as she spoke "Yeh Hei why did you slap us".

Hei thought about his reply as he gazed at the twins a perverse thought making its way into his mind as he thought of a way to tease them and punish them at the same time. Giving a seductive grin that made their hearts flutter he spoke in a husky voice "A master is required to keep his slaves in line" looking them up an down as he spoke making sure they caught the action beofre he vanished from their line of sight. Appearing behind Amy as he pressed his muscular chest into her back and breathed slightly on her neck causing the girl to shiver at his domineering presence and the power that he eminated as he spoke in that seductive voice of his "now lets talk punishment should i use whips chains or would you prefer the more hands on approach" as he said this he patted her ass causing Amy to squeak as she tried to grab him so she could tie him up and do um things to him only to moan in dissapointment as she felt empty air.

Alicia grew beet red as she felt a certain large part of Hei press itself against her as his breath tickled the back of her neck as he spoke in that same husky voice of his "Dont think that i forgot about you princess now what should your punishment be hmm" She felt her heart beat quicken as she felt his hand slither its way down her back as he spoke once more " I know the whips will come later for now i think you both deserve a good spanking" As he said this Hei slapped Alicias shapely rearsending a jolt of both pain and pleasure through her system making her bite her lip to stop herself from moaning only to fail as she moaned and tried to grind herself onto him only to feel air and see Hei standing a few meteres away a smirk on his face as he looked from one twin to the other as he spoke in that same husky voice " Or maybe i just felt like teasing you and seeing what your reaction would be".

A dark smile crept its way onto Hei's face once more as he spoke in but a whisper "Move" The authority behind the command made them obey instantly as they moved back just in time to see the ground infront of them detonate with exsplosives. Stumbling backwards due to the shock of almost dying the two looked at Hei with surprise flickering in their eyes as they saw the dark smile he usually reserved for his enemys grace his face as he looked at them his red eyes glowing earirly in the darkness of the forest as he spoke in a cold tone " You 2 are idiots and your arrogance is a weakness that can be used against you make sure that you never underestimate your opponent regardless whether your stronger than them or not, else they could surprise you and you may wind up as dead as this kiri team" as he spoke Hei gestured at the traps and the three dead kiri nin they had killed through surprise attacks.

Amy and Alicia looked at each other fearfully as they felt the flunctuation in Hei's chakra as he spoke to them his red eyes glowing more prominent as the dark smile stayed upon his face as they remembered how exactly Hei became rookie of the year in the first place they shuddered as they remembered how he had left those who had fought against him a gibbering mess. Even though they were his friends and they trusted him Hei had a way of instilling fear into almost everybody that he met. Many both the ninja and the civilians of kumo thought that he was insane or at least had multiple personalities and they would be right about the personality part but despite all this he was as sane as most ninjas were ok that was a lie he had some serious mental issues but that wasn't exactly his fault.

Looking at their friend again they face faulted as they saw him grinning merrily as he walked away from them and whistled a jaunty tune as he made his way towards the tower. Sighing the two followed their mentally disturbed friend who was walking towards the tower where they had been instructed to open the scrolls that they had gained in the forest so that they could get their next set of instructions on what they had to do for the third part of the chunin exams.

_Time skip_

Being the type of person that he was Hei had foregone going to the room that he had been designated while he went into the basement of the tower so that he could have peace. The place he was in looked to be a former workshop of some sort. It looked like somebody had left in a hurry as there was medical tools needles and vials of blood strewn about the place.

Not caring what the place used to be just caring that it was hidden enough for him to be left in relevant peace and quiet a place where he would not be disturbed Hei sat down and set up seals that stopped people from sensing chakra. As soon as he activated the seals Hei sat down in a lotus like position and closed his eyes for a few minutes nothing happened then when he oppened his eyes an aura of red,blue, and black surrounded him as a golden glow overlapped his body and a vacant look came on his face that showed that he may not be all there.

(Few Minutes ago)

Mindscape

Hei knew something was wrong he had felt it in the forest and he had been positive that his friends had felt his flunctuation in chakra too. He looked around his mindscape as he felt the presence of the person that had been dubbed the reaper. The person had been given this title due to the chain that hung from his neck. The person in question a boy who looks to be about 6,2 with a strange set of clothing on he has on black jeans with two lightning strikes going down them a black tank top with a blue lightning coloured dragon which is breathing what looks to be blue fire and over that he has a black jacket with the kanji for youkai on it aswell as two two dragon on the shoulder of the jacket also at the bottom of the jacket the element of fire goes half way across it and lightning goes along the other half. Around his neck is a necklace that says Reaper with 4 gems indented in the word coloured fiery orange ,icy blue, shadowy black, and the last gem white with a lightning strike engraved into it.

His face is like that of a god's angular to perfection its like if you stared at it for too long you would be hypnotised into professing your love just by looking at him. Covering his piercing blue eyes are a pair of sunglasses while there is these two lightning like tattoos engraved in the same blue as his eyes ending at the top of his cheeks. His har is spiked up and is a dark black with orange blue and white tips. On his fingers are two rings one looks like a blue lightning bolt and the other is a orangey flamin skull.

Hei observed the other person who was inside him why he was there even he had no clue but the first time they had met had been a violent one with Hei only winning through knowing that inside his mind he could be as strong as he wished something that he wished transversed to the real world. After that the person had explained that where he had come from those who attacked him were often dealt with in extreme brutality and that he had actually been afraid and hadn't seen another person for ages and was begining to think that he was in an illusion.

When Hei had told him that he was actually inside his mind though he hadn't at first believed him and had attacked him however when he had been beaten with ease and stopped from attacking it had actually made him reconsider. Hei had also shown him some memories that he had to further prove his point and so the person that he had dubbed the reaper had come to believe that maybe he was supposed to help and had begun telling him who he was and showing him his sword style and his personal tajutsu style.

His sword style was quite strange it involved a single sword a single edged sword to be exact and involved the use of something that the reaper had called kei. This was why Hei was the best swordsman and unmatched in the art of kenjutsu in kumo the only person able to beat him at kenjutsu was actually Darui or as his alias was Darui of the storm which was something that Hei was actually quite proud of and who wouldn't be he had the skills of a jounin in kenjutsu.

Although that was all Hei could help him with as despite the fact that he was not human as he had told Hei he could not show him anything to do with youkai as he did not have the same energy that he did as a result despite Hei's advantage over his team mates and his generation in kenjutsu and tajutsu he was the same as them in terms of ninjitsu.

That had been what he had assumed at least until he had met the person that he actually feared someone who had actually utterly destroyed him in a fight and had actually fought the reaper to a draw inside his own mind something which Hei couldn't understand how it happened. This person called himself the lightning emperor and had whilst he was fighting with both of them actually took control of Hei and had gone on a killing spree wiping out the missing nins and even bandit camps near to kumo due to his belief they were not worthy and that they had to be brought to justice.

Hei and the Reaper had locked the lightning emperor away in the furthest reaches of Hei's mind as they were afraid that the next time he broke free he would stay in control for longer than his two months in which he had gained Hei the alias of lightning emperor and had him ranked SS class in the bingo book due to his mastery of the lightning element while he was the lightning emperor although Hei wasn't anywhere near that strong himself. Thankfully during his time in control the lightning emperor had actually kept his face hidden and anybody who saw it had been killed so nobody could connect Hei to the lightning emperor and hence nobody was going to come kill him while he was not as strong as he was.

Hei was tapped on the shoulder by somebody as he span around only to come face to face with the one thing he feared more than anything previously because there before him was the lightning emperor in all his glory (If you have watched getbackers it is the same lightning emperor from that)

Present time

Hei felt fear unrivalled as he saw the sadistic grin upon the lightning emperor's face something which actually had him quaking in his mind boots. Hei wasn't the only one the reaper was just as afraid he had no wish for a repeat of last time especially not in konoha of all places.

Dun dun dun chapter end

Cruel aint i whats going to happen has the lightning emperor come for revenge how did he get free whats going to happen find out next time on the red shade.


End file.
